In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various multi-link suspensions in which a spring seat, formed of an elastic member, is provided on the upside of a lower link, and the lower end of a coil spring abuts on a recess formed in the upper face of the spring seat. One such spring seat has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2009-149280 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2009-149280”). However, JP2009-149280 teaches the suspension structure in which the coil spring is merely in abutted-engagement with the spring seat. Thus, the suspension structure disclosed in JP2009-149280 has the difficulty of holding the spring seat during assembling. It would be desirable to provide a more improved suspension assembling structure by which a coil spring can be easily held when assembling a vehicular suspension system.